Neosapien Order
This article refers to the government of the Neo Sapien order. You may refer to the article Neosapien for a discussion on the species. '' The '''Neosapien Commonwealth' (also referred as the Neosapien Empire, Neosapien Order, Martian Commonwealth, Phaeton's regime) was the commonwealth built by the Neosapiens under Phaeton's leadership after the Second Neosapien Revolt and their conquest of the Homeworlds. The term "commonwealth" is used because some Terrans (homo sapiens) were almost as prominent figures in the Neosapien regime as the Neosapiens themselves - most notably, Amanda Conners. Background Neosapiens visually resemble seven to nine feet tall humans with pale blue skin. They have four fingers, including two opposable thumbs, on each hand, and four toes on each foot. Completely hairless, they also have a brightly colored tattoo, a so-called brood mark, on their foreheads, which denotes what brood they were created in. The brood mark is unique for every Neosapien and helps to distinguish them from each other, since their visual appearance doesn't vary as much as humans generally do. Although there are Neosapiens of both genders, they are reproduced only by batched cloning in a brood chamber. They are incapable of sexual reproduction, and are in fact bred to be sterile by the Terrans in an unsuccessful attempt to control them. Neosapiens are physically far superior to Terrans. They can breathe in far thinner atmospheres, with a much higher carbon dioxide and volcanic gases content (which again makes sense for a race designed to work on Mars). They have greater strength, speed, stamina, hearing, and vision, though the latter also makes them more vulnerable to flash grenades. In addition, they require very little food, have no need to sleep, and have a much greater life expectancy than Terrans. Indeed, Neosapiens have been genetically optimized in virtually every bodily attribute. Neosapiens' enhanced mental abilities manifest themselves in a greater predisposition to logical conclusions and an Eidetic memory. On the other hand, they are burdened by a lack of creativity and imagination, which makes them vulnerable to irrational or illogical military tactics and much less flexible than Terrans once they make a decision. The Neosapiens are immune to mind scanners, but dogs are able to recognize their scent from afar and generally behave aggressively towards them. History Despite the success of the Neosapien Revolt, only a handful of them had gained rights. Many wondered how Phaeton, one of the few Neosapiens to gain rights was able to amass such huge fleet in such a short time, but in fact, the construction of the Neo Fleet began long before the Neosapien War actually started. Much like Adolf Hitler in the Third Reich, Phaeton, as Governor of Mars had plotted the downfall of the Homeworlds for an unspecified number of years and had carefully rebuilt all the factories on Mars to fulfill a double purpose – a peaceful and a war one. Thus, as soon as Exofleet left the Homeworlds to chase the Pirate Clans, thousands of Neosapien E-frames and hundreds of ships were produced in a matter of days following Phaeton's order. The first to discover Phaeton's plan was his then-Finance Minister, who noticed a discrepancy in the Martian factory productions, but he was intercepted by Phaeton's agents and soon afterwards, the Operation Destiny (after the "Neosapien manifest destiny" proclaimed by Phaeton) was put in motion. The Neosapiens quickly overwhelmed the defenseless Venus and Earth but a distress signal was sent to the distant Exofleet, who canceled the pursuit of the Pirates and returned to the Homeworlds only to be thrown back to Jupiter. There, they fended off continuous assaults by the Neosapien General Typhonus until allying themselves with the Pirates and moving further away from the Sun - to Chaos. Meanwhile on Earth and Venus, multiple resistance movements have been formed, who resented the Exofleet for abandoning them and attempted to regain independence on their own. To counter this threat, the Neosapiens introduced mandatory registration with undesirables being formally exiled to Venus, though unknown to Terrans, they were actually sent to die into the Sun. An occupation committee was established which worked with collaborators to suppress rebellion and Chicago was renamed to "Phaeton City", the capital of the Neosapien Commonwealth. When it became clear that Exofleet personnel worked with resistance forces to sabotage Neosapien rule, the Neosapiens built Gravitational Focus (GRAF) Shields on Earth and Venus to free their fleet for an attack on the Exofleet. Simultaneously, the Venus Occupation employed atrocious tactics to suppress Venusian Resistance, e.g. burning their crops to starve them to death. Within one year the Neosapiens had achieved dominance over the Solar system. Beliefs The Neosapien Order was a belief that was proposed by Phaeton's Regime which stated that the Neosapiens were genetically and culturally more advanced and evolved compared to Humans. Thus, according to this, it should be the Neosapiens who should rule the Sol system and the universe beyond. This form of manifest destiny was a guiding role in Phaeton's government which treated Humans as a lower race and thus were second class citizens. The dictates of the Order would have eventually meant Humanity's extinction in the eventual future. Military The Neosapien military's true might was seen during the Neosapien War when thousands of E-frames and weapons of war including starships were constructed in secret and let loose against the Homeworlds. The staple of the military was the Neosapien Fleet which was commanded by Neosapien Command. The development of''' 'Graf Shield technology would have made Earth and Venus nearly invulnerable until the accidental destruction of the Venus fleet by the gravitational focus shield meant that this was abandoned. During the Neosapien War, the Fleet consisted of two large fleets that protected Mars and Earth. The Venus Home Fleet was the smallest defense force that was charged with keeping a watch on Venus itself. The overall command of these forces was handled by the Minister of War. The fleets were temporarily supported by the Fusion Pulse Cannon which gave the Commonwealth long range weapon capability against the Exofleet. The Commonwealth possessed large scale ground forces though the development of the Neo Warriors provided a level of shock troopers while ordinary Neosapiens could pilot E-frames in battle. Military characters Phaeton Phaeton was the leader of the Neosapien regime after the occupation of the Homeworlds. His rebellious nature went far into the past when he, along with his "brother" Marsala, was one of the leaders of the First Neosapien Revolt 50 years prior to the second one. See main article: Phaeton Livia General Livia was Phaeton's right hand woman and his most trusted advisor. After General Shiva has been accused of treason, Livia was appointed the new Commanding General of Earth Occupation. Most likely, she gained her high status because of her deep devotion to the "Neosapien Destiny" doctrine, which her leader proclaimed, and her admiration of Phaeton himself. See main article: Livia Shiva General Shiva was the first Commanding General of Earth Occupation and the most feared and hated Neosapien of all times with the exception of Phaeton. He was widely considered the best of the Neosapien Generals, although he always lacked spontaneity and unpredictability in battle which may be why he (despite false accusations) never betrayed Phaeton. See main article: Shiva Draconis General Draconis was the Commanding General of Venusian Occupation during the war. A "paranoid sociopathic megalomaniac", as some would call him, he used brutal methods to crush human resistance on his territory (e.g. starving them to death by systematically destroying all food supplies on the planet) simultaneously elaborating a plan to overthrow Phaeton and become the new Supreme Ruler. See main article: Draconis Typhonus General Typhonus was the Minister of Battle Forces of the Neosapien regime and de facto the ruler of Mars after the relocation of Phaeton's capital to Phaeton City (formerly, Chicago). See main article: Typhonus Drusus General Drusus was the Commanding General of Ceres during the Neosapien War. Why Phaeton had put a full fledged General in charge of an asteroid is unclear, although some sources indicate that the first Neo Mega breeding facility may have been located there. It is claimed that Phaeton had Drusus summarily executed for his failures. Neosapien Commanders Glycon Commander Glycon was the Commander of Mercury Forces until its reconquest by the Exofleet, when he was killed in action. Little is known about him. Thrax ]] Garrison Commander Thrax was a simple E-frame pilot at the beginning of the Neosapien War, but because of his exceptional battle skills, he has been promoted multiple times: first to a squadron leader and then to the Garrison Commander of Amazon Region on Earth. See main article: Thrax Medusa Second-in-command of the Amazon Basin. Medusa was first seen serving under the Draconis' clone. She alerted Livia to Draconis' dissatisfaction, resulting in his death. She later served under Thrax. See main article: Medusa Sardus Commander Sardus was in charge of the North Pacific on Earth during Phaeton's rule over the Homeworlds. Neosapien Officers Telemachus An officer serving in the Amazon Basin. He was loyal to Thrax and offered to stay by his side after Thrax ordered all his troops to flee into the rain forest during the final hours of the war. Thrax was appreciative of the support but told Telemachus to leave anyway. After fleeing, Telemachus at one point ran into Ketzler. The mad scientists used his chemicals on Telemachus, turning him into an immobile plantlike statue. He was found by Thrax and Able Squad during their post-war mission to the Amazon. Creon Captain Creon was a NeoSapien officer and part of Draconis' Venutian Security Force. He was loyal to Governor General Draconis and helped him to construct a base at Dragon's Rock without Phaeton's knowledge. See Main Article: Creon Gruzi Lt. Gruzi was a NeoSapien officer stationed on Ceres under Commanding General Drusus. Sharos Sharos was a NeoSapien officer stationed on Mercury under Commanding General Glycon. Civilian characters Livanus Livanus was the Chief of Earth Security during the Neosapien occupation of the Homeworlds and one of Phaeton's most trusted advisors. Possessing unusually highly developed (even for a Neosapien) telepathic abilities, Livanus often used them to locate Terran Resistance hideouts and foresee covert Exofleet attacks. What has happened to him after the war as well as his connection to Livia remains unclear. During the war, Livanus piloted an #AL-002 Troop Transport E-frame. Author's note: Livanus is never referenced in the animated series. The toy series is the only mention of the Livanus character Xenobius Xenobius was the alleged inventor of the GRAF Shield. However, despite his obvious talent for physics and technology, he wasn't actually capable of even fully understanding the device. See Main article: Xenobius Praetorius Praetorius was the head of Neosapien Genetic Research and Development. He deeply admired humans for creating his race but believed firmly that the future held a place for Neosapiens only. Praetorius' quest was therefore the perfection and enhancement of his species and his studies resulted in creation of Neo Megas, Neo Warriors and Neo Lords. He was present in Phaeton's bunker during the war's final hours and was killed by falling debris while attempting to aid Phaeton in battle against the invading members of Able Squad. Amanda Connors Amanda Conners was Sean Napier's ex-wife and one of the few Terran collaborationists who accepted Phaeton's regime and have been promoted to higher positions by the Neosapiens. Being an experienced journalist, Amanda Connor has been appointed to the Terran Entertainment department whose sole function was giving the Terrans on Earth an illusion of well-being and justice. See Main Article: Amanda Conners Galba Galba was Praetorius' advisor and the sole remaining Neo Mega in the Universe after the purge by Phaeton, which wiped out his race entirely following an unsuccessful coup d'état. Galba did not agree with his fellow Neo-Megas' plans for the empire, and was imprisoned by them during the coup. See Main Article: Galba Stentor Stentor was part of the Terran Entertainment and co-anchor along with Amanda Connor. Unlike most NeoSapiens he wore what appeared to be a tuxedo or suit more typically associated with human civilians. He along with Amanda Connor helped to spread propaganda and lies about Phaeton's regime. See Main Article: Stentor Evolution Being artifically created, the Neosapien genus has been improoved through various speciality broods. Alpha Neosapians Neo megas Neo Megas were the first sub-brood of baseline Neosapiens, designed with heightened intellect, to be created by Phaeton's leading genetic specialist, ''Praetorius. Apparently not convinced by his generals' intellectual abilities, Phaeton assigned a Neo Mega (in some cases, even two) to each of them as advisors and observers. However, the Neo Megas were never content with their advisory role and made numerous attempts to rise to power. Their last chance was an unsuccessful coup d'état, when they combined their efforts with Marsala's in an attempt to assassinate Phaeton and seize power for themselves. To convince him to cooperate, Marsala was told that the plan was only to kidnap Phaeton and then declare ceasefire and, eventually, peace with Terrans. In fact, that was the plan proposed by Praetorius' advisor Galba, but other Neo Megas, who believed that no peace between the two races could be achieved, have soon silenced him by throwing him into prison. That is why, after Marsala failed his mission and Phaeton personally ordered the entire Neo Mega race to be wiped out, Galba became the sole remaining Neo Mega in the universe, although, Sulla, who was captured by the Exofleet on Venus, may have also survived the Neosapien War. Visually, the Neo Megas resembled very thin and small Neosapiens with disproportionately large heads. Their hands had only three fingers, and their feet had only three toes. They were able to communicate with one another via high frequency sounds and enter a coma-like state at will. Some sources indicate that the first Neo Mega breeding facility was located on Ceres. Members of the Neo-Mega Genus include: Galba- Advisor to Preatorius Sulla- Assistant to Preatorius Enleal- Worked on the Venus Grav Shield Exial- Aide to Typhonus Gracchus- Advisor to Lydia Luculles- Advisor to Lydia Lysander- Genetic Researcher on Venus Neo-warriors Much like the Neo-megas before them, the Neo-warriors were created to address a speccific concept. In this particular case that concept was to create better warriors. Developed by Praetorius by combining Neosapian DNA with various strains from the animal kingdom. It is worth noting that prior to the Neosapian conquest of the homeworlds, the combining of Animal DNA with non-animal DNA had been outlawed. See main article: Neo Warrior There were nearly a dozen separate Neo-warrior strains created during the course of the war. First Generation: They were less intelligent than later generations. *Ant/Beetle *Bat *Crab *Feline *Octopus * Raptor *Rhinoceros *Scorpion *Spider Second Generation: They acted as the pack leaders and had more intelligence and rudimentary language. *Raptor *Crab Third Generation: They possed near human intelligence and could speak Human languages as well as the feral language of the Neo-warriors. *Eagle *Feline Neo-lords The Neo-lords were the last new breed created by the Neo Sapien geneticist during Phaeton's conquest of the homeworlds. They average eight feet tall and are stronger than typical NeoSaoiens. Their blue skinned bodies are extremely resistant to energy based weapons and explosives, such as grenades. See Main article: Neo-lords Category:Factions